The Pendant
by Hosho-Super-Star
Summary: Upon walking home one night, Hanon finds out that she's more different than she ever imagined, and told that she must become a witches apprentice in order to stop this tradgedy from occuring, but she didn't expect her two best friends, Noelle and Karen coming into the picture. This story is loosely based on Magical DoReMi. This is my first fanfiction
1. Chapter 1 - The Strange Encounter

Chapter 1 - The Strange Encounter

All her life she'd been alone. No-one ever really got to know her, they just thought she was a freak, just because she was different. But she never knew how different she really was. Only on a rainy day when she was walking home from school did she realize, when a strange man appeared before her from what seemed out of no-where and claimed she had a destiny that was still unknown to her. This was when Hanon's whole world turned upside down

Hanon sighed as she walked home, her day had been horrible, almost everyone in her class refused to talk to her, they had even moved away from her in class, even though she didn't know why. They glared at her as if she was nothing more but a common thief. In fact, the only people who didn't move away from her where Noelle and Karen, who were the only friends she had.

Hanon didn't mind this one bit though. She was happy to have some piece and quiet. But that wasn't always the case as most of the students called her names and talked bad about her family members, which upset her immensely, tearing her up inside. Karen and Noelle had tried to stick up for her, but she would stop them from doing anything about it, confusing them and more importantly herself.

You see, Hanon felt lonely at school, and she really was lonely at home. Five years ago, Hanon had been in a car crash with her mother a big sister. She had got out with a few scrapes, though her mother and sister weren't so lucky. Her mother died instantly. Her sister had been taken to the hospital and when they were treating her for her wounds, she passed away.

Hanon's father had recieved a phone call about what had happened. Hanon had been upstairs in her room at the time. She came downstairs just as he had put the phone down and he turned to face her. She didn't understand why he had such a grief-stricken look on his face.

As soon as he told her, she began to cry. And even though she was crying because she was upset, she was also crying because she thought it was all her fault.

Her father had calmed her down the best he could, but he knew that it would take time for his eight year old daughter to feel better.

And things only got worse from there, her father had abandoned her when she was nine. He claimed that he was going down the road, but Hanon knew what the real reason was. It was because he couldn't stand to look at her anymore, because she reminded him so much of her mother.

She had to learn how to fend for herself. Cook, clean, the sort of thing needed when keeping a clean and tidy house.

And that's how Hanon's life stayed. She was 13 years old now and her father had never really came back for her, she wasn't surprised though. She'd had nothing but bad luck ever since she was born, she refused to say anything though, she'd accepted her fate along time ago.

"I see great potencial in you, Hanon" Came a voice from the dark corner of the alley way, that Hanon had walked into without realising.

Hanon suddenly world round, finally coming to her sences and realizing where she was.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Hanon called bravely. She may have looked brave on the outside but she was terrified on the inside. She was so terrified in fact that she could feel her heart beating out of her chest!

"I am Alexander, and I know your name as I've been watching over you for quite some time now, dear child" The man who was commonly known as Alexander said as he walked out of the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2 - Destiny Revealed

Chapter 2 - Destiny Revealed

Hanon stared at the man in utter shock. This couldn't be possible, could it? She probably would have known if someone was watching her, especially someone like him. He was wearing a wizard like robe and hat and carried a staff with him.

"What do you mean, you've been watching me for a long time. How long is a 'long time' in your book?" Hanon asked.

"I've been watching you since you were born, Hanon. And you have a destiny bigger than you have ever imagined."

Hanon looked at Alexander skeptically. How could that be true? She wasn't the destiny type. No one even looked at her or acknowledge her existence. Before she could say anything though, a big commotion started. Hanon looked at Alexander to see the fear in his eyes. Suddenly, Alexander grabbed Hanon's hand and pulled her quickly into the darkness of the alleyway, where he had once been.

Hanon was about to say something but Alexander covered her mouth. Her eyes were large with fear and what she saw next would only make her fear grow, if that was possible. A large group of people came into the alley, and they appeared to be looking for something... or someone.

Realization suddenly stuck her and she turned her head slightly so she could look at Alexander, who looked back at her, he had worked out that she had figured everything out, and nodded his head to crarify that she was correct.

When the crowd had finally cleared, Alexander released Hanon and walked out of the darkness again, shortly after Hanon followed and it was clear she wanted answers.

"Okay, you've got some explaining to do. What were you talking about when you said 'I had a destiny bigger than I ever imagined'? Who were those guys and why are you here now if you've been watching me since I was born?" Hanon asked all at once, without letting Alexander say anything.

Alexander knew that he couldn't get out of this and decided that it would be better if he told Hanon the whole story. He sighed wondering where to begin.

"Okay, I'll start with explaining about your destiny which is to not only save your world, but the Witch world too."

"The Witch world?" Hanon asked doubtingly.

"Yes, the witch world. It was long ago when the queen of the witch world feel in love with a human, but was betrayed by him, and there on out, she swore vengence on all human's. The legend states that a young girl will defeat her and bring the world to peace once more. That's your destiny, Hanon."

"Okay. So what about those people who came in here?" Hanon asked.

"Those people are very dangerous, Hanon. They mean to take you out with any means nessacary and take out anyone who is helping you" Alexander said sadly.

"But I haven't done anything to them!" Hanon cried out, getting slightly worried now.

"I'm afraid it doesn't matter to them. All they care about is protecting the queen at any means nessacary."

Hanon nodded slowly. Even though she didn't like what he was saying, there was nothing she could do except listen to what he had to say.

"Alright. But there's one thing still bothering me. Why didn't you tell me this sooner, if you were watching over me since I was born, I mean, you had plenty of oppotunities to do it." Hanon asked

"That was because you were to young and couldn't handle another burden along with what you were already having to cope with."

Hanon nodded, seeming satisfied with the answer she recieved.

"Okay. So what now?" she asked, not sure what was going to happen next

"Go home, I'll be back when the time is right." Alexander replied and before Hanon could say anything, he was gone.

Hanon had had enough. All she wanted was to just go home and go to bed. She sighed, and then started to walk out of the alley and back home. When she got home, she went to her room, placed her bag down and opened it, taking a brightly coloured book out, and began to do her homework, or at least, she tried to. She just couldn't concentrate on anything ever since that man appeared and told her about her destiny.

After a few more minutes of sitting there, Hanon sighed and got up, going to her bed and lying down on it, clinging a stuffed toy rabbit that she had gotten from her sister before the accident. After a while, she fell asleep, still clinging the soft toy in her arms unaware of what was to come the next day.


	3. Chapter 3 - Alexander Returns

Chapter 3 - Alexander Returns

It had been a few days since Alexander had appeared and explained Hanon's destiny to her. Hanon had been skeptical at first, but, there could be some truth to what he said, right? Anyway, that didn't matter at the moment. As of right now, the main priority was getting ready for school and finishing her homework.

It was a little while later when Hanon finished, and began placing her books back into her bag. She then started heading out for school and along the way she was joined by Karen and Noelle.

"Hey, Hanon. Have you done your homework?" Noelle asked and almost immediately Karen's jaw hit the ground.

"We had homework?!" Karen exclaimed in total shock.

Hanon nodded.

"Yeah, and I'm guessing from your reaction just now that you didn't do it?"

"I had no idea. Why didn't you guys tell me this sooner?" Karen asked starting to get mad at her friends.

"It's not our fault. We told you time and time again, but you said, and I quote, 'I have better things to do than homework" Noelle said, apparantely she wasn't taking the blame for this.

"Yeah, and I did."

"Like what?" Hanon asked.

"Shopping!" Karen exlaimed happily

Noelle and Hanon both shook their heads in dissapointment at Karen's imature behaviour. Hanon looked up at Karen in the eyes and she took a step back, frightened of what Hanon was gonna do or say. After a brief moment of silence, Hanon finally spoke.

"Well, you'll just have to explain that to Miss Cooper then, won't you?" Hanon replied, turning round and starting to walk up to the school and Noelle started following her. Karen looked at her friends in confusion and then tried to catch up to them.

"And say what? 'Sorry Miss Cooper, but I saw a totally cute outfit that I simply had to have and by the time I came home it was nine o'clock so I didn't have time to do my homework?'

"Something along those lines" Noelle said, unsympathetically.

Karen, had finally had enough, and a moment later she was on her knees in front of her friends, who had noticed the unwanted attention they were getting.

"Karen! Get up of the ground, you're making a scene!" Hanon cried, getting embarased

"No! Not until you agree to help me with my homework!" Karen stated

"'Help you?', more like 'do it for you'!" Noelle stated, matter of factly.

Karen shook her head quickly.

"No, I never said that. I really want you to help me with... okay, to 'do' my homework." Karen sighed as she saw the looks she was getting from Hanon and Noelle.

Hanon sighed, wanting to get this over with.

"Okay, how about this. Well 'help' you with your homework. Not 'do' it for you. You do understand what 'help' means, don't you?"

"Of course I do! I'm not stupid!" Karen said angrily

"Okay, when we get to school we'll help you with your homework!" Noelle cheared happily

When they got to school, Noelle, Hanon and Karen walked towards their classroom and placed their bags down. Hanon walked over to Noelle and tapped her on the shoulder causing Noelle to turn and face her.

"Noelle, I need to go to my locker to get my books for our first lesson, okay?" Hanon told Noelle.

Noelle nodded.

"Sure, wait one moment and I'll come with you." Noelle said and Hanon just shook her head.

"No, it's fine. I won't be long, and besides, someone has to stay here with Karen and help her keep on track."

"Okay. Well don't take to long, will you"

"I won't, I'll be five minutes, max" Hanon said and turned and walked away

It wasn't long until she reached her locker. She opened it and got her books out and when she closed it, Alexander was stood there which almost caused Hanon heart to jump out of her mouth. Luckily the hall had already cleared out and the only people left where Hanon and Alexander

"Alexander! What are you doing here?" Hanon asked and Alexander just shrugged.

"I told you that I would be back, didn't I? I've come to give you this." Alexander said as he pulled out a weird looking pendant that was shaped like a heart. Hanon took it and looked at it strangely.

"Just what exactly is this?" She asked.

"This is a witches pendant, Hanon. you touch it and you can transform into a witches apprentice. Come and see me at the old Magic shop later tonight and I'll show you how it works." Alexander said and yet again dissapeared before Hanon could say anouther word. Hanon just shrugged at this however and walked back to her class.


End file.
